


Jahresbilanz

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silvester, Slash, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleiner fluffiger Rückblick von Boerne auf das Jahr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahresbilanz

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Slash, Kitsch, Fluff, Established Relationship  
>  **Beta:** Hättet ihr wohl gerne.  
>  **Warnung:** Hemmungsloser Kitsch.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Wenn mir die Serie gehören würde, dann wäre das schon längst keine Fiktion mehr.  
>  **A/N:** Eigentlich wollte ich heute eine viel längere, ausgefeiltere und lustigere Fanfiction veröffentlichen. Aber das hat jetzt irgendwie doch nicht geklappt. Weil ich euch aber auch nicht ganz leer ins neue Jahr starten lassen wollte, habe ich noch was Kurzes zusammengewürfelt. Oder so. Und es ist einfach nur furchtbar kitschig (that's me, oh yeah) und völlig OOC. Egal, ich hoffe, ich habe es nicht allzu sehr übertrieben und es gibt ein paar, die trotzdem ihren Spaß daran haben werden.

 

*~*~*

 

Das Jahr war schrecklich gewesen. Leer.

Er hatte immer versucht diese Leere mit schicken Autos, gutem Wein und teuren Anzügen zu füllen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das nichts brachte. Das hatte schon vor seiner ehemaligen Frau nicht geklappt und es funktionierte natürlich auch danach nicht.

Zu allem Überfluss war dann auch noch Herr Korle ausgezogen, der die gegenüberliegende Wohnung gemietet hatte. Das machte eine Monatsmiete weniger.

Aber dann war dieser Mann gekommen, der plötzlich sein neuer Nachbar und Kollege wurde. Mundfaul, unhöflich und ungeschickt. Ernährte sich von ungenießbarem Imbiss-Fraß, trank dieses Gesöff mit dem Namen Bier, gab alles für irgendsoeinen Fußballverein, interessierte sich weder für Kunst noch Kultur.

Aber das war nur die Fassade.

Er war schlagfertig, humorvoll, klug und hatte Augen mit diesem unbeschreiblichen Blauton, der ihn so faszinierte.

Frank Thiel war in sein Leben getreten und hatte es auf den Kopf gestellt. Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben dachte er daran zurück, wie Frank ihm gleich bei der ersten Begegnung einen Zahn ausgeschlagen hatte.

Die Zeit mit Frank zu verbringen, das war wie fliegen lernen. Erst schien es unmöglich, aber wenn man erstmal die ersten Meter abgehoben war und das aufregende Kribbeln der Endorphine spürte, konnte man nicht mehr aufhören und fragte sich, wie man es all die Jahre ohne ausgehalten hatte.

Und Frank konnte etwas, das schon sehr lange Zeit niemandem mehr gelungen war; er konnte endlich diese furchtbare Leere füllen.

Und jetzt war der Abend des 31. Dezember und er stand vor Franks Tür im Hausflur. _Ihrem_ Hausflur konnte man ja schon fast sagen, so viel wie hier schon passiert war. Mit einem wohligen Gefühl in der Magengegend, das ihn seit Wochen nicht mehr losließ, erinnerte er sich an den Tag vor fünf Wochen, wo sie auch hier gestanden hatten und... und Frank nicht nur die Leere gefüllt, sondern ihn endlich vollkommen gemacht hatte.

Als Frank auf sein Klingeln hin die Tür öffnete, ihn liebevoll anlächelte und ihn sanft küsste, dachte er, dass das Jahr doch gar nicht so schrecklich gewesen war.

Und mit einem Lächeln blickte er auf das kleine Bild, das auf der Kommode in der Wohnung lehnte und auf dem ein kurzer Spruch abgedruckt war.

 

 

_„Manchmal im Leben triffst du Entscheidungen und manchmal treffen die Entscheidungen dich.“ *_

 

 

❤ Ende ❤

 

 

 

*Zitat aus dem Film "Wenn ich bleibe"

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei euch aussieht, aber ich hatte ein ganz wundervolles Jahr und möchte mich an der Stelle auch nochmal besonders bei cricri und HollyHop bedanken, die meine letzten Wochen von 2014 um einiges verschönert haben. :)
> 
> Ich wünsche euch allen eine guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, viel Glück und Freude und den ganze Kram, den man eben so braucht. Wir sehen uns 2015!


End file.
